


Colour in Your Cheeks

by Perversioni



Category: Naruto
Genre: (a bit), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, Although They're Switches, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Yes You Guessed It Again There Is (Not Necessarily In This Order), Angry Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom!Naruto, But Naruto Is Mostly a Sub, But also, Choking, Consensual Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom!Sasuke, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More Than Just Undertones Lmao, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Of Course There's Also, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Industry AU, Porn Star Naruto, Porn Star Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Naruto, Pornstar Sasuke, Pornstars, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sasuke Does It Because What Else Could He Do, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Slow Burn, So Yeah They Are Pornstars Who Fall In Love What Else Is New, Top!Naruto, Wax Play, Well Naruto Is Broke, Yes You Guessed It Our Boys Are Broke, a little bit, and then, bottom!Sasuke, pain play, ropes, sub!Naruto, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversioni/pseuds/Perversioni
Summary: The man looked unreal. He had some sort of terrifying beauty to him, looked unbearably handsome and yet overwhemingly delicate. His lips were thin and elegant, his nose was small and slightly upturned, all details that were gorgeous enough on their own but couldn't hold up to the whole picture of the stranger. Cheekbones that were high and sharp and a jaw that gave his face something harsh, even though he looked beautiful beyond explaining. Eyes big and almond-shaped.So dark Naruto felt as if they could swallow him whole.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Colour in Your Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yep. What is says on the tin, with a frankly embarassing amount of feelings to be added to the mix later.  
> Actual smut starts in next chapter.

Pink hair. Green eyes. Maybe he'd get a chance to work with her sometime.

Hinata scrolled through the website of the company she worked for, speaking quietly as their university professor went on with her teachings and she explained him how things worked. The salary seemed worth it, even if Naruto had never even remotely considered turning to that particular path to keep a roof over his head.

“It'd be just for three months,” Hinata said gently, handing him her phone so he could explore the website by himself. It wasn't even accessible, if you didn't have a membership or weren't part of the staff, like Hinata was. She worked as a secretary, though, not as an actress. “I'm sure you can get a job as an actor. You'll see. I know the kind of people Miss Tsunade likes, she'll hire you for sure. Just try to be on time tonight, okay?”

Naruto nodded, still staring at her phone. The woman looked like a fairy. “I know it looks a bit scary,” Hinata continued, “but the people are all friendly enough and you'll get used to it soon, they'll help you out. Oh, like her, she's such a sweetheart.”

She was looking down at the young woman on the screen as well, the one with the pink hair and the green eyes who looked like a water nymph or something. “I know she doesn't look the type, but she's a dom,” Hinata chuckled. “Well, a switch, but the last time she was a sub in a scene was nine or ten months ago, I think.”

Naruto stared at the woman. She was fully dressed, the black shirt she wore in the picture just leaving her shoulders bare. “I wouldn't mind being stepped on by her,” he joked, lifting his gaze back to Hinata.

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand so their professor wouldn't hear them. “Well, I bet. Don't try too hard to impress her, though. She's taken.”

Naruto frowned and scrolled left, watching as a young man with blonde hair appeared on the screen. He was decidedly less dressed. He scrolled left again. “By who?” He asked.

A scary-looking young woman appeared on the screen, fully naked, and yet still making him feel as if he were the vulnerable one with how strong she looked. He stared at her for a while before scrolling left again. He didn't notice Hinata had replayed to his question, and looked up from the phone to ask her to repeat herself.

“By me,” Hinata said, winking at him. “We actually met there! At the Hime head quarters!”

She put her face in her hands and sighed as she smiled. “She was so beautiful,” she said with a dreamy look in her eyes, staring at the distance.

“She is,” Naruto pouted. Then grinned. “Well, I can still sleep with her though, can't I?”  
Hinata sent him a threatening look. “If you get paired up with her, and only when you're working,” she replied. “I hope she mercilessly fucks you into leaving the job if you look at her too much, Naruto-kun,” she added, with an innocent little smile on her lips.

Naruto had more than one reply ready for her, when his gaze casually fell back down to Hinata's phone still in his hand. His breath caught in his troath.

“Who the hell is this guy?” He asked out loud.

Watching him through the screen was a young man so stunning he had shocked him out of whispering. The professor sent a disapproving look his way, but Naruto didn't even notice. His heart was hammering in his chest.

The man looked unreal. He had some sort of terrifying beauty to him, looked unbearably handsome and yet overwhemingly delicate. His lips were thin and elegant, his nose was small and slightly upturned, all details that were gorgeous enough on their own but couldn't hold up to the whole picture of the stranger. Cheekbones that were high and sharp and a jaw that gave his face something harsh, even though he looked beautiful beyond explaining. Eyes big and almond-shaped.

So dark Naruto felt as if they could swallow him whole.

“Better not,” Hinata said gently, taking the phone from his hands. He looked up at her, still shaken, blinking at her as he tried to come back to himself. Right; the professor was still talking, and they were still sitting in the back seats of the university classroom. “Don't, Naruto-kun.”

“Don't do what?” He replied, eyeing her phone again. But the screen had turned dark, and Hinata put her phone back into her jeans pocket as soon as she caught his gaze.

She shook her head.

“Just don't.”

*

Had Naruto not known any better, he'd said it looked like any other room he'd been in before.

A bit darker than some other room he could have been in, maybe. With a lot more leather on the chairs and on the desk, and a lot more shining metal.

The woman in front of him was blonde and intelligent-looking. He wondered how it was that Hinata had managed to get a job as her secretary, with how imposing and vaguely terrifying as she looked. Her nails were painted red and her lips were a dark shade of pink, and he'd only ever heard crazy stories about this woman and the company she had built from scratch. He'd never once thought he'd meet her. “I think you're all right,” she hummed, as if deep in thought. “You can come back by Tuesday. You seem like the kind who'd work well with my doms, hm? But you've got the right physique to be one of them, too. I can see what type of scenes I could have you in.”

Naruto just stared at her and wondered if Hinata had just saved his life by talking to her boss about him, or rather fucked it up ever more. At least she had actually gotten him a job interview, where everything else had just been a pointless waste of time that couldn't get him anywhere close to finding a way to keep himself fed. “Of course, that doesn't mean anything yet,” his potential employer continued. “You'll need to pass the camera test before anything else. If you can do that, then I'll get you paired up with someone and we'll see if there's any chemistry between you and your colleagues.”

She rested her chin on her joined hands. “Do that as well, and the job is yours.”

Naruto looked at the rings she wore on her fingers for a moment too long, and then finally nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”

He couldn't believe he was actually going to do it. That he was actually going to sign a contract by which he'd work at the _Hime Company_ for three months, if everything worked out as planned. That he was actually going to pay for his rent and for his meals and for his university stuff by doing...

Well.

At twenty-two and a broke university student, Naruto had certainly gotten himself into a big mess.

“Thank me when and _if_ you'll get the job,” Miss Tsunade said, sending a bored look his way and pointing to his left with a long finger. “Door's that way.”

“Uhm, alright,” Naruto muttered, standing up from his chair and walking to the exit. He tried to keep in mind what Hinata had told him, to be polite, even though it's wasn't really like him to not go around screaming he could do anything and would certainly get the job. “Have, huh, have a good day.”

He opened the door and walked out of the room, turning it around to close it and then resting his hand on the handle for a moment. He let out a long sigh, wondering if that was really where his life was heading. Applying for a job offered that required him to work in front of cameras doing whatever his boss – Miss Tsunade – would want him to do. _Kami-sama, this is going to end so badly_.

He didn't really have any other option.

“Can you move out of the way?”

Naruto jumped out of his skin, turning around in a hurry to look at whoever had just scared the hell out of him by suddenly appearing behind his back. And then jumped out of his skin again when he _saw_.

The young man in front of him had eyes like he'd never seen before.

They weren't simply dark; they were obsidian black, their gaze so intense he couldn't bear it for longer than a few seconds. He had black hair that looked soft and shiny, skin so white and flawless it was unbelievable.

He let go of the door handle, starstruck with the stranger standing a few steps from him. He just went past him.

He was the man from the website.


End file.
